earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamstones
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Cut from a vast source of cosmic significance, the Dreamstones are a collection of magical talismans crafted by Dream of the Endless. Each of these stones was enchanted with great power by Dream and attuned to a different reality. As the Dreaming is a nexus that connects our reality with its subsidiaries, these stones allowed its users to easily travel from one reality to another but also allowed Dream to maintain his power from his native plane while in the subsidiary realms. Finally, for Dream, these stones also acted as reservoirs of his power, able to call upon their reserves when he was running low on essence. But that is not all the stones could do. The stones acted like focal points for psionic power. A person without psychic ability in possession of a stone could shape the substance of the Dreaming to their whim, while in the hands of a potent psychic, the stone could make them a god able to assert their imagination on reality itself. The stones were originally created a long time ago after two ancient dream gods who oversaw a corner of the Dreaming sought to expand their power by conquering the Dreaming. To this end, they invited Morpheus to a feast in his honor but once he arrived the two gods imprisoned the Endless in a nightmare prison. In this subsidiary realm, Dream's powers were marginalized to fit the scale of the lesser plane. Denied the power to free himself, he used his cunning to create his siblings' sigils in his own blood and called upon them to rescue him. Demonstrating just how long ago this actually was, Desire answered their brother's call and sent a chosen figure from the gods' own plane, beautiful Alianora, to the Dreaming. Alianora charmed the two gods, putting them at odds against each other and tricking them into exposing where they had imprisoned Dream. When Alianora rescued Dream, he too was not immune to her bewitching beauty. Before returning to confront his captors, Dream created the first of his stones, the ruby known as the Materioptikon. So armed, Dream returned and used the vast power of his Dreamstone to unmake the first god, turning him into a pile of sand. Before he could do the same to the second, the god dropped to his knees in apology and vowed to always protect and never again betray Morpheus. Using the ruby in his hand, Morpheus said "And so you will," before turning the god's skull and spine into a fearsome war helm fit for the true Endless Lord of the Dreaming. Following this episode, Dream created the other Dreamstones so he might continue his tour of the subsidiary realities, often gifting these stones to loyal servants who he trusted to oversee the subsidiary portions of the Dreaming in his stead. The first such Dreamstone he gifted was the rose-quartz stone he named the Porpentine, which he gave to Alianora to rule the stretch of the Dreaming which had just lost its two previous rulers. However, as Alianora was a mortal and Dream had fallen in love with her, it was not long until the Axiom cursed her, but not with death, instead she was cursed to misplace the Porpentine. When she confessed her error to her lover, the Endless became angry and left her alone and weeping in her despair. Other known Dreamstones are the Opal of Flames, the Black Pearl and its sister stone the White Pearl, the Garnet of Blood, and the crown jewel of House Amethyst of Gemworld. But those are not all of the powerful stones. There are said to be twenty-seven in total, with the Materioptikon being the most powerful, the Amethyst being the second most powerful, and an unnamed zircon being the least impressive of the lot, said to have been discarded as a failed production. The current whereabouts of most of these stones is in question. While many occult scholars believe they rest in their respective realities, there is some evidence that Alianora's curse had somehow caused a ripple effect which made many of the other stones to also become lost. Even Morpheus' prized Materioptikon fell into the hands of John Dee, aka: Dr. Destiny. Dee was the son of Ethel Cripps, a thrall of the vampire Roderick, who escaped from Abyssia and took with her the ruby which the vampire pack had stolen from its Endless owner. Ethel had used the ruby's power to break free of the mental spell the vampires held over her and gave the gem to her son for his protection. John Dee however found he had an affinity for the stone and used its power to bring the JLA to near-defeat on several occasions before Dream returned in 2007, took back what was rightfully his, and left a depowered Dee mid-battle to face the wrath of a JLA intent on evening the score. Jinkies, that was quite the beatdown he got before being shipped off to Arkham, his mind ravaged by the sudden deprivations of the Dreamstone's energies. The Dreamstones Below is a list of the known stones, which reality they are tied to, and their current whereabouts: * Our Reality: The Materioptikon (Ruby), in possession of Dream of the Endless. * Apex: Crown Jewel of House Amethyst, in possession of Amy Winston. * Second Reality: Black Pearl, whereabouts unknown. * Seventh Reality: Garnet of Blood, whereabouts unknown. * Ninth Reality: Iolite, in possession of Em Parker/Rose Walker, called Imagem. * Fifteenth Reality: Opal of Flames, whereabouts unknown but briefly in possession of Claire Selton. * Seventeenth Reality: Rose-Quartz (Porpentine), whereabouts unknown after being lost by Alianora. * Twenty-Third Reality: White Pearl, whereabouts unknown. * Lowest Reality: Nameless Rock, whereabouts unknown. * ?: Viginti Topaz, in possession of Elvira, incorporated into her ring.Network Files: Elvira Trivia and Notes Notes * In the comics only Materioptikon was a Dreamstone. * Black Pearl belonged to a pirate named Madame Langrock. With this item in hand she was invincible while sailing the ocean as the magic within the pearl gave her total dominion over the sea itself. Links and References * Dinkley Files: Dreamstones Category:Item